Missing My Other Half
by Kirby 117
Summary: Ash decides to throw a party, and Misty is invited. The two haven't seen each other in five years, however, their love for eachother hasn't changed. Will the two lovers finally be united in a more romantic way?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or related characters. They belong to Nintendo.  
  
****Missing My Other Half****  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Misty hasn't seen Ash in five years. When Ash became a Pokemon Master, the three teens had separated. After the separation, Ash became a Pokemon Master in all four regions of the Pokemon world. Misty had become the world's most successful water Pokemon trainer. Brock become the world's best-known Pokemon breeder, along with his wife, Suzie (Brock finally has a wife). Even with their dreams completed, Ash and Misty felt that half of themselves was missing.  
  
Because of their busy schedule, Ash, Misty, and Brock haven't been able to see each other, except through videophone.  
  
Now, after five long years of separation, Ash decided to throw a party to celebrate his most recent accomplishment, becoming the Hoenn region Pokemon Master. Many people were invited, including Brock and Misty. Misty was so excited. The party was in two days. She went shopping at the mall and bought an aqua colored dress, earrings that looked like water droplets, and a necklace with a Marril charm. She also decided to wear her hear down, instead of tied up in the diagonal position. She was ready for the party, and to ask Ash a very important question. 


	2. Missing My Other Half: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does  
  
****Missing My Other Half****  
  
By: Kirby 117  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Ash was excited about the party. However, he was really excited about seeing Misty again. Nothing else was important. Ash decided to wear a striped collar shirt with khaki pants, dress shoes, and a belt. He even decided to comb his hair a little, but he gave up because he couldn't control it.  
  
At 3:00 P.M., guests started arriving. Ash stood at the door welcoming people. He saw Brock, Suzie, Melodi, Duplica, Gary (Gary was now friends with Ash), and May (Haruka). About an hour later, guest stopped arriving. There was still no sign of Misty. Ash gave up and locked the door.  
  
Ash walked to the party and tried to enjoy himself. However, it was difficult because Ash felt heartbroken when Misty didn't show up.  
  
The party was held in Ash's back yard. People were eating, talking, and battling Pokemon. Ash was caught up in watching a Pokemon battle. At about six 'o clock, Ash announced that dinner was being served. Everyone stormed inside the house. Ash was just about to go inside when a streak of blue caught his eye. He looked over and saw Misty. Ash felt his heart skip a beat. Misty was running as fast as she could to Ash's house. Ash called out to her and Misty stopped. She looked over at Ash. She smiled and ran to Ash. They hugged each other for a very long time.   
  
"It's been a long time since I last saw you Misty," Ash said to her. He took a step back and looked her over. "Wow! Misty, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed. Misty giggled. "You look handsome yourself," she said.  
  
Ash escorted Misty inside the house. They both grabbed a plate of food and took them outside. They both sat on the grass and ate their food. Misty and Ash talked for a long time, in order to catch up with each other. Ash told Misty about his journey in Hoenn and becoming the Pokemon Master there. When they finished their food, the walked inside to hear slow dance music.  
  
Ash took the dishes and put them in the sink. Ash was walking over to Misty to ask her for a dance when May walked over to him and asked him to dance with her. Ash reluctantly accepted. Misty went looking for Ash and saw him dancing with May. She wouldn't care as much about the dance if she didn't see what happened next.  
  
May leaned over and kissed Ash right on the lips. Everyone in the room, except Misty, clapped. Misty was heartbroken. She started to cry and busted out of the door. Ash managed to pull away from May and ran after Misty. However, he was too late. Misty was just a speck in the distance when Ash arrived outside.  
  
AN:// I know I didn't post an Authors Note on the Prologue, so I'll put it here  
  
Prologue AN:// Well, that was very short, but the rest will be longer. There are supposed to be a lot of twists in this story, so keep checking for updates. Please review  
  
Chapter 1 AN:// Did you like it. Please review it. 


	3. Missing My Other Half: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own Pokemon  
  
Missing My Other Half: Part 2  
  
Ash looked back to the crowd of people still at the party. Everyone was silently staring at Ash. Ash ran outside, and chased after Misty as fast as he could.   
  
Ash kept running, slowing down every minute. He couldn't see Misty at all, but he knew she would be heading back home. There, he thought he would probably pack up and leave. Ash figured that if he got to Cerulean City in time, he could save the relationship between the two that was ruined by the kiss. Ash replayed the scene in his mind, going over it time and time again. How could he be so stupid. He could have pulled away faster, to show Misty that he didn't want it. Why did it take so long for him to respond to the action. Well, it's too late now. All Ash could do now was pray that Misty didn't leave before he got to Cerulean.  
  
Misty sprinted without slowing down. How could Ash treat her the way he did. She thought for a while that maybe, just maybe, Ash had a thing for her. But, that was all a lie. She felt deeply abused inside. Tears welded in her eyes. She ran even faster, all the way to her home at the Cerulean gym. She flew through the doors, only to find Gary, who was able to catch a plane to Cerulean. Gary was also at the party and he saw the whole thing. Misty sat down next to Gary and cried. Gary allowed Misty to rest on his shoulders, trying to make the hurt girl feel better. Gary wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Misty looked up at him.   
  
Ash finally arrived at Cerulean City. He was soaked due to the heavy rain that was pouring down. Ash ran to the gym as fast as he could. He just hoped he wasn't too late.   
  
Misty and Gary were staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Gary smiled a little, only for a second. He moved his head a little closer to Misty, who continued to stare.  
  
Ash ran even faster than before. The gym opened up over the horizon before his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, trying to ensure his making it there before it was too late.  
  
Gary's head moved in even closer. The two were almost touching. Misty could feel Gary breathing softly. The two of them slowly started to close their eyes, as their lips met.  
  
Ash finally arrived at the gym ran through the doors, only to find Misty kissing Gary. Misty quickly pulled away from Gary, and looked at Ash, who had a hurt look in his eyes. "Ash, I thought..." Misty began, but Ash had seen enough, and slowly walked away.  
  
Misty ran outside and caught up with Ash. The two of them stood on the walk towards the gym. Misty told Ash that she thought he loved May, but Ash told her that it was May who kissed him, and he pulled away as fast as possible. Misty looked at Ash, and Ash looked at her. Misty thought Ash would move in on her. However, Ash turned around, and walked away into the woods. Misty chased after him, but it was too late, Ash disappeared.   
  
AN:// Well, I guess its 'bout time I updated. Well, at least I did update. I still need to update my other story. I sorta know where I'm goin with this one, but we'll find out. 


	4. Missing My Other Half: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own Pokemon  
  
Missing My Other Half: Part 3  
  
Misty searched far and wide, over all four continents of the Pokemon World in hope of finding her lost love. She felt devastated after Ash left her behind that day. She wanted to find him, so she could apologize and make up. However, it has been such a long time since that dreadful day. The events of the party and those that happened at the gym flashed through her mind multiple times. The more she thought about the events, the more it hurt deep inside.  
  
Misty was about to give up hope. She had almost everyone in the Pokemon World searching for Ash. However, days of searching turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.  
  
Misty's hope was dwindling during the third week of the first year. However she continued her search.   
  
Later on that day, Misty entered her home at the Cerulean gym after a hard day's searching. She hasn't been home for a while, due to the tremendous amount of time she was putting into searching for Ash. She flipped on the T.V. where the newscaster was talking about the search for Ash. Just hearing people talking about her missing love made her feel like awful. She turned off the T.V. and started to cry. "Please Ash, come back to me," she called to the silence through her tears. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Misty dried her tears and tried to build herself back up. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Maybe, just maybe, it was Ash. Misty was feeling hope again. She picked up the phone. "Hello," she said. The person on the other line, however, was not Ash. The hope that filled Misty was suddenly taken away. The person on the other line was talking in a low gloomy voice. "Misty, we...we may have something that may be...hard for you to hear." Misty listened to the man talk, and she suddenly dropped the phone in shock.  
  
AN:// OOO cliffhanger hehe. Read and review 


	5. Missing My Other Half: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon  
  
Missing My Other Half: Chapter 4  
  
Misty ran out of the gym as fast as she could. She got into her car, heading to the   
  
Pallet Town Hospital. Misty could not believe what she heard on the phone. The same   
  
message replayed through her head. She felt the thoughts of everything that happened   
  
play through, from the party, to the gym, to the phone call. Her whole body went numb.   
  
She was paying more attention to her thoughts, she didn't see the large gaping hole in the   
  
middle of the road. Misty's car flew into the giant gap. Luckily, Misty wasn't hurt, but   
  
there was no way she would be able to make it by car. She hopped out and sprinted   
  
towards Pallet Town.  
  
A storm started to move in on the running girl. Rain poured down and lightning   
  
filled the air. She continued to run, the freezing rain not slowing her at all. High winds   
  
picked up, slowing Misty's pace. However, she did not get up. She had to make it to the   
  
hospital, before it was too late.   
  
It was extremely dark by the time Misty reached the hospital. Misty ran inside,   
  
drenched from the rain. Everyone that was there looked at her. She didn't care what they   
  
thought. She had to see him. She had to see Ash.  
  
Misty pushed her way through the saddened crowd. She asked Ash's mom where   
  
she would find Ash. Ash's mom pointed down the hall, and started to cry. Misty felt   
  
tears coming in herself. She ran down the hall and opened the door to the room that   
  
contained Ash. Ash was lying without moving. Misty stared at Ash. BEEP BEEP   
  
BEEP! She didn't want to lose Ash, not now, not before she got the chance to apologize.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Ash's heart rate quickened slightly. Misty walked to Ash's side, and held his   
  
hand. The heart rate quickened  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…  
  
The doctors sighed. "That's it," one of them said quietly. Misty started to cry.   
  
She bent her head forward to Ash's chest. She started to grab her hand. Apparently, Ash   
  
recently attempted suicide. Well, committed suicide. Misty cried. She was considering   
  
suicide herself. Then, only then, would she be reunited with Ash. However, Ash was   
  
clinging to something. Misty felt a slip of paper in Ash's hand. She opened it up and   
  
read it:  
  
  
  
"Misty. Yes it is true, I am going to attempt suicide. I couldn't live through the pain I   
  
have caused u at the party, and I couldn't bear what I saw at the gym. I have considered   
  
this for a long time, and I have now decided to act. Please, live your life on. You have   
  
many things that you must accomplish in life. One day, we will be reunited. But until   
  
then, live on with your life. I will always be watching over you. And one last final thing.   
  
I, well, I loved you, ever since I first saw you. I still love you, and, I will always love   
  
you. –Ash-"  
  
Misty held the note to her heart, and cried more. She apologized over and over   
  
for what she had caused Ash to do. However, she promised to herself, and to Ash, that   
  
she would live on.  
  
It has been four years since Ash died. Misty is now married and has two beautiful   
  
children. Misty has accomplished many things in life. However, even though she has a   
  
growing family and almost everything she ever wanted, she still feels partially empty.   
  
She reads the note that Ash left her the day he died. Nothing could ever fill the hole that   
  
was left in Misty. She would always be missing her other half. 


End file.
